Romance
by mollietaz
Summary: Love is in the air for Angel, and the guys realise how different their lives will be without her.
1. Chapter 1

Romance

Angel looked into the face of the young man in front of her and smiled.

` I thought you said you couldn't dance? She asked.

Chief looked at her .

`Can if I want too`, he teased.

Angel smiled back at him

`Obviously`.

They had just spent the afternoon together in London , going to the cinema as she had promised him on his birthday, and then they had taken a walk through the

park and had ended up at a tea dance. It had been a very enjoyable day.

As the music stopped Angel looked at her watch.

`I have to leave if I'm going to catch the train`. She said, `And Goniff and Casino won't wait for you for ever `.

Chief lowered his head .

`Thought I might come back with you and get some of the chores done`, he said.

Angel laughed .

`That's not really the thing to be doing on a two day pass you know`, she teased.

He looked at her and smiled.

`Thought it might be nice to spend some time with you like I used too, don't get to be alone with you much these days, not the same with the guys around`, he said

shyly. `That's if you don't mind?

Angel took his hand,

`All you had to do was ask`, she said. `Come on, let's get back and I'll cook supper for us, how would that be?

`Would like that a lot`, he said brightly.

She linked her arm through his and together they left the dance and headed for the railway station. Chief completely forgetting that Goniff and Casino would be

waiting at the pub for him.

…

`You want me to do anything? Asked Chief from the armchair.

Angel smiled .

`Nope, you just sit there and relax, I've got everything almost ready`, she said.

Angel turned as she heard the front door open and a cheerful voice shout.

` Hello Sweetie, that smells good, hope there's enough for two`.

Angel looked at the man who had just entered

`I thought you weren't coming tonight `, she said, surprised at the intrusion.

`Put off work , life's too short to worry about paper work all of the time, especially when the alternative is having supper with a lovely lady`, he said as he wrapped his

arms around her and kissed her passionately.

Angel pushed him away

`You should have called me when you'd got rid of them and were ready to come back we could have driven back together`, he said.

Angel looked at him and nodded to the sitting room.

`I have a guest`, she said.

Chief had walked into the kitchen unseen by either if them.

`Can see you're busy,` said a soft voice from behind her, `I'll catch you later.`

The man looked towards the voice, but said nothing.

`You don't have to go Chief`, she said quickly.

`Wouldn't feel right stayin' he said, as he headed for the door.

Chief`, said Angel slightly embarrassed

`I'll see ya Angel,` said Chief.

He looked at the man standing next to Angel and gave a curt nod of dismissal.

`Major`, he said.

John Reynolds looked at him and had the distinct feeling that he had unwittingly just made an enemy.

….

`Well I screwed that up , didn't I ? he asked.` I didn't know you would have company`.

Angel held his hand

`I just wished you'd called first, I didn't want them to find out about us like that`, she said sadly.

`I suppose he'll go straight to the mansion spill the beans`, he said.

`No, not Chief, he'll stew it over for a while until he decides he wants to talk to me again, but it will make things a little tense between us,

he's very protective`, she said.

`Maybe you should just have told them straight out we were seeing each other, not that it's really any of their business anyway`, he said more sharply than he

intended.

Angel pulled him closer and kissed him.

`Don't be mad`, she said.

He smiled at her.

`I'm not really , it's just that they always seem to be first in your thoughts, guess I'm just a little jealous`, he said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her again.

Angel felt herself responding to his kiss.

`Think I'll go and check on supper`, she said pushing him away and holding him at arms length, `Before things really get out of hand`.

John laughed at her.

`Would that really be such a bad thing? He teased.

`Haven't decided yet`, she said. `I need a little more time to think about things`.

`You do know I love you , don't you? He asked her seriously, `Have done ever since I tasted that apple pie you bribed me with to get your own way over Goniff.

She laughed at him

`It's all going way to fast , there are a lot of things for me to think about, I really didn't think our friendship would change the way it did, you 'll just have to be

patient`, she said

`I'll wait as long as you need me too`, he told her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

`Thank you, she said. `It's not that I don't care for you, because I do. But there are complications, there are things I have to sort out first.`

`Like Chief? he asked

`Right now it's something that I need to sort out alone, all I ask is that you trust me, and believe that I care about you`, she said.

`If that 's all you're able to offer right now , then I'll take it`, he said smiling at her. `But be warned it will cost you eventually`.

Really? She asked smiling back at him `What exactly?

` Well we'll start with supper , I'm starving, haven't eaten all day`, he laughed `And then dessert, and be warned woman I'll expect a lot more than apple pie`.

`We'll see Major`, she said giggling at him, and after giving him a peck on the cheek she headed to the dining room to set the table.

….

Chief sat alone in the library staring out of the window. He was so engrossed at looking at nothing that he didn't here the door open.

`You get tired of London so soon? Craig asked. `Thought you and Angel were making a day of it`.

`Things change`, Chief said sullenly.

`Something happen? Craig asked anxiously.

`Not for me to say`. Came the reply.

`Chief if something happened between the two of you I would like to know, it's not like you two to fight,` said Craig worriedly.

`Look , just leave it Warden, all right , it ain't any of your business` .he said angrily.

Craig looked at Chief and knew he wouldn't get any more information out of him no matter how hard he tried.

`You want coffee? Craig asked.

`No thanks , just need to sit and think for a while , okay?

Craig turned and headed for the door.

`You know where I am if you want to talk`, he stated.

` Yeah, thanks Warden`, Chief said as he went back to staring out of the window.

Craig shook his head and closed the door behind him as he left.

He went straight to his office and called Angel , hoping to get a straight answer out of her at least.

Hi Sis `, he said as she answered the phone.

`Oh , hi Craig `, said Angel

`Everything okay? He asked.

`Any reason it shouldn't be? Came the reply.

`Well for one I have Chief starring out if the library window refusing to talk to me, that worries me`, he said.

`Ah, I see, things got a little awkward, I had plans with Chief and then another guest arrived unexpectedly and Chief decided to leave`, she said.

`Yourother guest still there? He asked.

`We're having supper`, she said

`Well if I'm interrupting something, I'll let you go , but I would appreciate it if you could stop by tomorrow, I think we need to talk`, he said.

Angel sighed,

`Be there about ten, alright? She asked.

`That 'll be fine honey , see you in the morning, and have a good evening`

`I will ,` she said.

`Oh and Angel,` he added `Be careful okay`,

All he heard in reply was the dialling tone as she put the phone down.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel arrived at the mansion right on time.

She had been dreading this meeting all night and the worry had kept her from sleeping. Right now , she had to admit that this little talk was the last thing she wanted

She knocked on Craig's door and entered. As usual he was seated behind his desk, and as he looked up at her and smiled she could see that the smile was a little

forced.

`Feel like I'm being hauled in front of the headmaster`, she said trying to ease the tension she was feeling.

He starred at her.

` If you were one of them, I'd know you'd been up to something, you look guilty even before you start this conversation`, he said.

Angel looked at the floor.

`Am I really that terrifying? He asked as he saw how concerned she really was.

Angel sat in the chair in front of him.

`You can be a little scary sometimes when you're mad`, she said.

`And you think what you're going to tell me is going to make me mad? He asked.

`Very likely`, she said

Craig sat back in his chair and folded his arms.

`Well, let's hear it then`, he said.

Angel took a deep breath, and sighed.

`I'm seeing John Reynolds`, she said simply.

`I see`, he said `And you thought that would make me mad?

`Figured it might, after what happened before I thought maybe you wouldn't understand how I could love someone else `, she said.

Craig walked round the desk and took both her hands in his.

`Do you really think that I am that much of a tyrant that I wouldn't want you to be happy? He asked.

Angel looked at him , and saw that he was smiling.

`No, not really, I just wasn't sure about this, anything else wouldn't have worried me, I could have come to you straight away , I guess I just didn't want

to hurt you`, she said sadly.

`You really are something else , you know that? He asked her laughing.

`You're my sister and I love you , and if the Major makes you happy then that's fine by me, because I cannot think of anyone that deserves happiness more than you

do Angel`,

`You're not angry? She asked.

`Sometimes you live in a world of your own , do you know that`, he asked ,

`Best place to be sometimes, especially with you guys`, she said with relief.

Angel stood up and hugged him,

`I love you so much, you do know that don't you? she asked

`Always have`, he said.

`Will you come down and have supper with me tonight? She asked.

`Just the two of us?

She nodded .

`Yeah just the two of us`, she said.

`No intruptions? he asked

`No, ` she reassured him, `No interuptions, promise`.

`I would like that a lot Honey`, he said as he plonked a kiss on he forehead.

`Good, then I'll see you at seven and don't be late`, she said

`Just one thing we have to clear up first though`, he said.

`What's that? She asked.

`Your Major does know that if he hurts you he has to answer to all of us, it won't be just me that's after his blood , doesn't he? He asked.

Angel smiled at him.

`That little brother is the first thing I told him`, she said.

`Just so he knows`, he said smiling back at her.

`See you later `, she said laughing at him.

`Take care Honey`, he said as he watched her walk out of the door.

He shivered involuntarily as he looked at the closed door, he had an eerie feeling that she wasn't just walking out of his office but out of his life as well, and he

suddenly knew that Chief was feeling exactly the same way.

…

Two weeks had passed since she had talked to Craig.

Two weeks and as many missions, but at least things were back to normal with them, even Chief had accepted her apology for not telling them sooner about the new

man in her life .

As she sat in the garden at the cottage waiting for John to arrive she closed her eyes and basked in the sunshine .Life was good again. She felt a peace that hadn't

been with her for a long time. There had been something missing in her life, and she realized that she missed the companionship and the closeness she had felt with

David. She realized too that she had found it again with John.

She loved him, she was sure of that now, but still it was if there was a barrier between them, a line that she was not sure that she wanted to cross, the final stage

that would make their relationship complete.

John had said he would wait until she was sure of what she wanted from him, and he had kept his word. He had never pressured her into anything she didn't want to

do, but now, now she wasn't sure anymore. Now when she looked at him she knew how much she needed him, wanted him, totally and completely.

`You are nothing but a brazen hussy`, she thought to herself and smiled.

`Just the kind of woman I love`, said a voice from behind her.

`John`, she said smiling. `Please tell me I wasn't thinking out loud`.

`Would love too , but that would be lying , and I wouldn't want to be accused of that , now would I? he laughed.

Angel turned the colour of beetroot and hid her face in her hands.

`Oh , what must you think? She asked shaking her head.

He laughed even louder and held her to him.

`I think you are a very special person and that you need a man to love you enough to make you believe that, and I'm seriously hoping that you'll let it be me`, he said.

He tilted her head and kissed her gently at first and then with more passion, and for the first time she did not break away.

`Tell me that you love me`, he said.

Angel looked at him and smiled.

`I love you John Reynolds`, she said

He kissed her again,

`Good , because I adore you , and I want nothing more than for us to be together, always`, he said

`It's been a long time John, not since David, there was never anyone else but him`, she said. `I guess a part if me is just plain scared to take a chance .

`I know, but maybe it's time for you to move on now, let someone else love you, care for you, ` he said

He drew her closer too him.

`Let it be me Angel`, he said softly

This time Angel kissed him.

`I think I would like that very much`, she said as they broke away.

He put his arm around her waist and together they walked into the cottage.

…

Angel awoke early and turned to look at the man lying beside her.

`Good morning`, he said smiling at her

Angel smiled back at him

`Hi`. She said

`Are you alright? He asked her

Angel snuggled closer to him.

`I'm just fine thank you `, she giggled `And you?

He kissed the top of her head.

`Never felt better`, he said smiling.

Angel kissed him again.

`Why don't you stay here and I'll go and make us coffee`, he said.

`Won't argue with that`, she said laughing.

As she watched him leave Angel sighed with contentment, she hadn't felt this good for a long time. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

`Here we are `, said John as he put the breakfast tray across her lap.

`I could get used to this`, she said.

`Actually that is just what I wanted to hear`. He said .

They drank the coffee and she noticed that John didn't say much , but just starred into his cup.

`You alright love ? She asked.

He smiled at her and nodded.

`I didn't come yesterday with the intention of getting you into bed, you know that don't you? He asked seriously.

Angel turned to face him.

`As I recall it was a joint decision, ` she said, `Is it one that you regret?

`Oh God no Angel, don't think that, it's just that I had another reason for coming by.` he said.

`Oh and what was that? She asked.

He got out of bed and walked to the chair that he had put his jacket on and bought a small box out of the pocket.

He turned to her and opened the box and took out the diamond ring.

`I came to ask you to marry me`, he said.

Angel looked at him and then at the ring and then again at him.

`Oh John it's beautiful`, she said.

`Is that a yes? He asked hopefully.

She looked at him ,

`I don't know what to say, I never thought for one second`, Angel stopped talking.

`Do you love me? He asked her.

Angel looked at him.

`With all my heart`, she said.

`And I love you , I want to spend the rest of my life with you, take care of you, raise a family with you, so would you please just say yes`. He asked.

Angel looked into his eyes and smiled .

`Yes`, she said,` Yes , I would love to marry you, `

He took the box from her hand and taking the ring was about to place it on her finger when he saw the wedding band.

`Are you sure you're ready to take that off? He asked.

Angel looked at him and then at her hand, and then slowly she tugged the ring off her finger and slipped it lovingly onto her right hand,

`I can't put it away, not yet, ` she said. `I need a little more time for that,`

`I understand , ` he said as he took her hand and placed his ring on her finger. `I love you so much`, he said as he kissed her.

`I love you too`, she said smiling lovingly at him

`How do I know there's a but coming`. He laughed.

`I wondered if you would mind if I told the guys first, by myself I mean`, she said.

`Still your first concern, aren't they? He asked.

`They're my family`, she said. `I love them too`,

`Guess that's something I'm going to have to get used to then isn't it? he asked.

`Could make it worth your while to co-operate`, she teased.

`Oh you'll resort to blackmailing a Major now will you? He laughed.

`Angel reached out and pulled him closer to her and kissed him.

`Oh most definitely , yes.` she said.

`Would you come back to London with me, today? He asked

`Now you wouldn't be propositioning a lady , would you Major? She teased.

John laughed at her.

`I'm beginning to wonder just what I've let myself in for, because I get the feeling that you are going to be nothing but trouble woman`, he said with mock

seriousness.

Angel smiled and nodded as she pulled the sheet back over them both.

…...

John looked at Angel as they had lunch together in a small café in London and could see that something was worrying her.

`Why don't you just call him and let him know you're staying here for a few days? He asked her.

Angel smiled at him.

`That obvious is it?

`'Fraid so`, he said smiling at her.

`I suppose I should let him know where I am, just so he doesn't worry`, she said.

`You afraid of what he might think? He asked .

`Maybe a little,` she said.

`Why don't you tell him the truth, that we are getting married and want to spend some time together`, he said.

`Oh I couldn't tell him over the phone, `, said Angel shocked at the thought.

`But can you face him and tell him? Because right now it seems that it's the last thing you want to do. You're making it sound as if we're doing something terrible,

we're only getting married you know. Isn't that a good thing? He asked her seriously.

Angel nodded.

`Go home love`, said John.

Angel looked shocked.

`I don't want this to cause you to be unhappy, so go home, tell Craig and the others in your own time , and then when you feel right about this, the come back and

tell me you want to marry me`. He said.

Angel looked sadly at him.

`I'm sorry `, she said, `It's just that we've been through so much together I guess I feel a little guilty about walking away from him, leaving him alone.` she said.

`You make it sound as if you're going to be miles away. It's only a two hour drive you know, you can see them every week if you want to , treat them all to Sunday

lunch, I'll even stay away if it makes it easier for you, but I would like the chance to get to know him , who knows we might even get to be friends, we do have at

least one thing in common you know`, John said .

`What's that? Asked Angel

`We both love you Angel`, he told her .

She smiled at him

`And I love the both of you`, she said.

`Well then, there's nothing to worry about, go home , sort things out and come back when you're ready, I'll wait as long as you need me too`, he said.

Angel leant across the table and kissed him.

`You John Reynolds are one very special person, and I am very lucky to have found you`, she said.

As he returned her kiss he put his hand on hers.

`I love you, and I'll wait until you're ready to be mine, `, he said. `Now come along woman, you have a train to catch,`

As he helped her on with her coat Angel knew that this man was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

…..


	3. Chapter 3

Angel rose early the following morning, unable to sleep as she thought about what she was going to say to Craig later that day. She had returned from London the

previous afternoon and had called him to ask if she could call at the mansion to see him. She felt more nervous than she cared to admit. Not knowing what she would

do if he objected to the marriage , after she had only known John a few short months. She shook the thoughts from her mind and started to potter about the cottage,

finding things to do until at last she decided that a cup of coffee was in order and then breakfast.

She knew it wasn't really any of Craig's business what she did or who she did it with, she just hoped that he would understand , and give her the support she

needed .

She had just made coffee when there was a knock at the door.

She swore silently and wondered who on earth would be about at seven thirty in the morning and headed to answer it. She was nervous and it was making her

irritable and she knew it and visitors were the last thing she wanted right now

To her surprise she found Actor standing there.

`Good morning`, he said

`What on earth are you doing here? She asked rather too sharply.

`I have a pass for today and on impulse I thought I would see if you were available for breakfast`, he said smiling at her.

She did not smile back.

`A lie is a very poor way to start the morning, and not what I expect from you , even if you do find it hard to tell the difference between truth and fiction most of the

time`, she said sarcastically.

Actor looked at her.

`I apologize , I am obviously disturbing you, maybe some other time would be more convenient, good day Angel`. He said tersely.

Angel watched him turn away.

`Actor`, she called after him.

He turned and looked at her.

`I'm sorry, got a lot to think about right now, but that's no excuse for rudeness.

She looked at him and smiled

Would you do me the honour of taking breakfast with me, sir `, she asked

At once the old Actor was back.

`It would be my privilege madam`, he said as he bowed to her.

She led the way into the kitchen leaving him to close the door behind him.

Coffee was poured and taken to the dining room where she sat in the chair opposite him,

So what are you really doing here? She asked.

Actor thought about lying to her but decided against it.

`I came to see if you were alright, you haven't been to the mansion lately and we miss you`. He said.

`Have had a few things to take care of`, she said

`So the Warden told us when we asked where you were`, said Actor

`Oh , I see, she said.

I just wanted you to know that if you ever needed anyone to talk to I would be only to happy to listen, ` he said.

Angel smiled.

`That 's good to know`, she said.

`I take the Warden is all right about you seeing the Major? Asked Actor.

`Angel nodded.

`Maybe a little too alright, he says he's happy for me, but I…. `, Angel faltered

`You do not know whether you believe him`, said Actor.

`Yeah, something like that`, said Angel.

`The Major means a lot to you? Asked Actor.

Angel nodded again.

`He means everything Actor`, she said quietly.

`Then you should fight for what you want, no matter what anyone else thinks, if you really love him, fight for him`, said Actor seriously.` If you don't , you'll regret it

for the rest of your life, and you don't really need me to tell you this now do you?

Angel laughed.

`No I don't, but it's actually nice to hear it said out loud`, she said.

Actor smiled at her.

`I wish you nothing but happiness, and if you ever need anything just ask, will you promise me you'll do that? He asked her.

Angel stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him burying her head in his chest. Actor held her tightly until she was ready to

let him go.

`Thank you, for everything`, she said.

`You are most welcome Angel, now promise me`, he said

She smiled at him.

`I promise , if I'm ever in trouble you will be the first to know, okay? She asked .

`Good, then at least I will not have to worry about you, `he said smiling.

`Now as I recall I was invited for breakfast`,

`So you were`, she said. `I'll cook , you can set the table, all right?

`I just knew there was no such thing as a free breakfast `, he said smiling at her .

`Too right`, she answered and headed for the kitchen.

….

Craig was away from his office when she arrived so she sat down to await his return. She was soon on her feet again pacing back and forth wondering how to start

the conversation she was dreading.

`Hope you can afford a new carpet, ` said a voice from the doorway. `You're wearing that one out. Why don't you just sit down?

Angel did as she was told without a word.

Craig smiled as he walked to his desk and sat down to face her.

`So , how much trouble are you in? he asked as he crossed his arms and tried to look serious.

`I'm not in any trouble`, said Angel finally looking at him.

`Then why so quiet? He asked.

Angel sat and thought about how best to tell him.

`I thought getting married was supposed to make you happy`. He said seriously before she had time to say anything.

Angel stared at him.

`You knew? She asked.

`Well you have been walking round with a silly grin on your face for the last few weeks, didn't take a genius to work out that he'd ask you to marry him eventually,

the man would have to be a fool not to`, he said smiling at her.

`You don't mind ? She asked nervously.

`Well I will if someone doesn't ask me to give the bride away`. He said.

Angel looked at him and smiled.

`Didn't think I'd have to ask`, she said.

`There you go again, taking me for granted`, he teased.

Angel laughed and then hugged him.

`Wouldn't ever do that, little Brother`. She said.

He held her at arms length and looked at her.

`Are you happy? He asked.

`Oh yes`. She said simply.

`Then you'd better tell that Major of your's that he'll be expected for Sunday lunch, because I'd like to know my future brother in law a little better`, he laughed.

`He'd like that, he knows how special you all are to me, and he wants to get to know you all better too`. She said.

`Good that's settled then`, he said hugging her. `I love you Angel and I wish you nothing but happiness`, he said kissing her cheek.

`I love you too, and getting married doesn't mean that I'm going to disappear from your lives either, we'll be back at the cottage every weekend, and some of that

time I will want to spend with you and the guys, so be warned you had better be available`, she said with mock sternness.

`Yes Ma'am`. He said

Angel laughed at him.

`Well I suppose I'd better go and get a few more guests for my wedding, wouldn't want them to make other plans and miss it , now would I? she asked.

`When exactly is it? He asked

`We were thinking of two weeks from now, just a small ceremony, nothing fancy, ` she said.

`I'll make sure my calendar's clear then`, he laughed. `I really am happy for you Angel`,

`I hoped you would be, ` she said. `Now I'd better get upstairs and tell them what's going on before they start lowering Goniff on a rope outside the window so he

can eavesdrop`, she giggled.

`You know them far too well`, he said laughing.

As she left his office Craig sat back behind his desk and took out a cigarette. He knew that despite all that she said that sooner or later they would become less

important to her. That was as it should be, her new husband would take their place in her life, and maybe the new family he hoped she would have. He was happy for

her, and she was happy, anyone could see that, but he couldn't shake the dread he felt. He was going to lose her, lose the closeness that they had. God he felt

depressed. He took another drag on the cigarette and then crushed it out in the ashtray. Taking the report out of the draw he tried to concentrate on finishing it. After

two mistakes in the first few sentences, he gave up and threw it back into the draw. He needed to get out of the office, needed time to sort things out in his head. He

stood up and grabbed some clothes from behind his bathroom door, he changed quickly and in a few moments he was out of the main doors and running towards the

woods , hoping that there he would at least be able to find peace.

…..


	4. Chapter 4

I have two endings to this story ,

So does she leave or does she stay... would be interested to know what you all think before i choose which one to publish

Hope you'll oblige ... Kazz

Angel sat and looked around the house that she would share with John in nine days from now . The days were flying by and with so much to arrange she had

not been back to the cottage for a couple of days, and now Craig had rung up to tell her that they would be away for the rest of the week, the tension was

beginning to tell .He had promised that they would be back for the wedding, but she knew it was a promise that he could only try to keep. She just hoped that they

would all keep their heads down and come home in one piece.

The front door opening broke into her thoughts.

`Hi Love , I'm home`, shouted John as he entered the room .

Angel moved to him and embraced him.

`Hey , not that I'm complaining, but what 's all this for? He asked.

`Just needed a hug`, she said and smiled at him.

`Craig and the guys are away for a few days`, she said trying to sound unconcerned. `He called me this afternoon`.

John hugged her

I'm sure they'll be fine , they all know what they're doing, and I have it on good authority that they are the best at what they do`, he said smiling.

Angel sighed, but smiled back at him.

`You're right , but that doesn't stop me worrying, they all mean a lot to me ,I guess I feel entitled to worry about them`, she said

`That makes what I have to tell you even more difficult `, said John.

Angel looked at him worriedly.

`What's wrong? She asked.

`Nothing as far as I'm concerned, but I don't quite know how you are going to feel about what I've got to tell you`, he said.

Angel felt as if she was going to be sick.

`Here`, said John as he handed her a drink.

`Well ? Asked Angel.

`I'm being transferred ,` he said `And there'll be a promotion that comes with the new job`.

Angel sighed and sipped her drink.

`Is that all? I thought something terrible had happened.` she said.

John took the drink from her and placed it on the table and then took her hands in his.

`They're sending me home,` he said, `Back to the States`,

He watched as the news registered with her.

`So far away`, she said almost to herself.

John knew immediately what was bothering her

`Sweetie they are all grown men, they can and have managed without you. If they were real soldiers you wouldn't see them for months at a time, you know that.

You have to put us first if we have any chance of making this marriage work. You have to let them go and let us build a life together`. He said.

Angel looked at him , still shocked by what he had just told her.

`I know your right, I should put us first`, she said `And I do know that they can take care of each other, they learned to rely on each other a long time ago,`

`But? He asked.

`They are my family, all of them, not just Craig. Leaving them will be so very hard, I'll miss all of them so very much`, she said sadly.

`I love you Angel, and I want to be a part of your family too, you are the most important thing in my life now. I want us to start a new life together, have a family of our own. I know that leaving them will be hard for you to do, but if you love me as much as I love you, then it's something that you will be willing to do `, he said.

Angel looked at him.

`I do love you, so very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you`, she said.

John kissed her.

`I'm glad, he said. Because we will have to leave straight after the wedding, it will be like a honeymoon`,

`So soon? She asked.

`I have my orders, ` he said, `There is no choice`.

`All right`, she said as she rested her head against his chest. `I'll go back to the cottage tomorrow and start to pack up a few things, at least I can have them over

here so we're ready to leave`. She said.

`What do you want to do with the cottage? He asked her.

She looked at him sadly.

`Nothing. ` she said. `It's my home and Craig's too, and they need a place to run to sometimes and the cottage has always been there when they've needed it, I'll

not take it away from them`

`Okay love , I understand , You are doing the right thing , you know`, he said `You can't mother them forever , they have come to rely on you way to much, it's

about time they branched out on their own.`

Angel looked at him and smiled sadly.

`You don't understand `, she said. `Craig and I have spent the last year desperately trying to stop them doing just that, and it's not easy, they seem to find

trouble in the most unlikely places, and them branching out as you put it is the last thing we want`.

`Well I'm sure that Craig will be able to keep them out of trouble without you, it is part of his job after all, now isn't it? He asked.

Angel smiled to herself as she remembered some of the scrapes the four of them had gotten into.

`They'll be fine without you Angel`. He said.

`Yes, you're right `, sighed Angel trying hard to believe what she was being told.

`Well`, said John hugging her, `I'll just have to make sure that you're to busy to worry about them , now won't I? he asked her

Angel returned the hug, but deep inside she knew that no-matter what she did , or how busy she was , they would always have a place in her heart for all of them,

they had been a part of her life, had been there for her when she had needed them, she loved them, and she knew for certain that she would always worry about

them, and there was nothing that John or anyone else could do to stop that.

…..

Angel descended the attic ladder with yet another suitcase and sighed. She hadn't realised just how much clutter she had collected over the last years.

`Oh well only one more case to go`, she said to herself.

As she reached for the case on top of the cupboard it slipped out of her hands and caught the cupboard doors pulling them open.

Angel stood and looked at it's contents.

She hadn't opened these doors for what seemed a lifetime , and as she looked at the pile of David's clothes neatly folded on one of the shelves , she thought her

heart would break. She pulled out one of the jumpers and hugged it closely. She missed him so much, even now.

Putting the jumper aside she reached for the box at the bottom of the cupboard. Inside there were pictures that Sarah had drawn for her all neatly pasted in a book

for them to look at together when she was older. She looked at them all and then carefully replaced the book in the box. She opened the smaller box that she had also

found and smiled as she remembered lovingly tying the small pink bow around the lock of Sarah's hair. Next were the snapshots David had taken, and she smiled as

she remembered every place, every moment that had meant so much to them both. She found one of the two brothers , each one planting a kiss on Sarah's cheeks

while her daughter giggled between them. It was them that the tears slowly started. She looked around the room. This was her home, it had been so filled with love.

Would leaving alter the way she felt about this place. She would have a new home to build with John, and it would be so very different from what she had here. It

would be a home without the safety of the friends she had here, the family she had made her own, The family that she loved more than anything. She felt that taking

these things away from the cottage would be wrong somehow, they belonged here, with so many of the other precious memories she had. They should be tucked

away safely until she came back for them.

It hit her then , she would never come back. She would build a life in the States with John, so many miles away, to far to return when she felt homesick.

Loving John was easy, but leaving here , all the precious memories that were in every room , that would be the hardest thing of all to do.

As she put the things back in the cupboard she looked at her hands.

On one, the sparkling engagement ring that John had given her , a chance at a new life and a new family, with a man she knew loved her deeply. On the other a plain

gold band, also given with love. She starred at the two. She had to make a decision , and make it now.

That simple gold band had to be left behind if she was to start a new life , it was not fair to John to do anything else. Marrying him would make her his completely,

there couldn't ever be anything that would make him feel second best. She took hold of her wedding ring and slowly drew it off her finger and clasped it in her hand.

She knew that David would want nothing more than for her to be happy. She opened her hand and carefully put the ring in the small box with her daughter's lock of

hair.

She put the things back in the cupboard and locked the door. She had made the decision that she had been putting off for the last few days.

She just hoped in her heart that it was the right one.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been over two hours since Actor had pulled him out of the car. Casino had been driving and had hit a wet patch of road and skidded, they had eventually ended

up in the ditch with the car on it's side. A stupid accident, it wasn't as if they were even being chased.

Craig swore quietly again as he moved and felt the pain shoot through his leg. He looked at Casino to see if he was faring any better than he was.

`Does the swearing help any ? Asked Actor as he looked at Craig and could not help smiling.

Craig shook his head.

`No but I'll keep trying, How's he doing? He asked as he gestured towards Casino.

Actor turned to look at Casino who was resting against a tree with Goniff hovering round him.

`He's grumbling a lot but that's just to cover up the fact that he feels stupid for crashing the car, the cut isn't too bad but I'm sure he has one hell of a headache

and I'm not sure that Goniff helping is making him feel any better.` said Actor smiling.

`Mothering him huh? Asked Craig.

`Most definitely, and I don't think Casino is appreciating it much, `.

Actor looked at Craig.

`We need to get you both home`, he said seriously.

`I know that Actor`, snapped Craig.

Actor turned to walk away.

`Sorry`, said Craig, `Guess being stuck out here in the middle of nowhere isn't helping my temper any`.

`I know, but we all know you are doing the best you can, and once we find the resistance, things will get easier`, said Actor.

Craig nodded.

`You and I will go into town this evening and see if we can make contact,` he said.

`We will need uniforms`, said Actor. `I'll take Goniff into town now and see what we can find, if you're okay to stay with Casino. But you have to admit you are

in no condition to walk anywhere right now`.

`I'm fine, ` said Craig as he struggled to his feet.

Actor handed him the crutch that Chief had made for him.

`Your ankle is swollen so badly you can't get a boot on, and that cut on your hand needs stitches, and the cuts and bruises on your face do not exactly make you

inconspicuous so you are going to have to concede that you are not fine, now will you please just trust me to handle this? said Actor sternly.

`I do trust you`, said Craig, `I just hate feeling helpless and having to rely on you to do my job`,

`So I've noticed`, said Actor. ` But at the moment it is all we can do, now I'll redress your hand before I go, an infection is the last thing you need right now. `

Craig started to argue but stopped as he saw the look of determination on Actors face.

`That's better`, said Actor.

Craig looked at the cut, it was deep and it hurt like hell every time he moved his hand, but at least it looked clean, Actor was right to try and keep it that way.

`You think she'll ever forgive us? Asked Actor trying to ease the tension.

Craig looked at him and despite everything he couldn't keep the smile from his face.

`She'll be convinced we did it on purpose, just to miss the wedding`, he said.

`Well maybe you should be sure to limp badly, that way she will be more concerned than angry`, said Actor. `There all done`,

Craig looked at the newly bandaged hand.

`Thanks`, he said.

Actor nodded.

`Goniff and I will leave now, we should be back in a couple of hours, try and rest , and keep Casino as quiet as you can`, said Actor.

Craig hobbled over to Casino and sat down.

`How you doing? He asked.

`My head hurts and I'm seeing at least two of everything , and the limey's driving me crazy with his constant chattering , so how the hell do you think I'm doing?

Snapped Casino.

Actor says you'll be fine once we get you home`, said Craig.

`Oh well that makes it all right then doesn't it`, said Casino peevishly.

`Get some rest Casino`, said Craig quietly.

Casino grunted but said nothing.

Craig struggled to stand and would have fallen if he had not been steadied from behind.

`Thanks Chief,` he said without looking.

`Ain't you supposed to be resting that foot? Chief asked

`I'm fine`, he said turning round to face him.

Chief stared at him.

`All right I'm not fine, now help me over there will you? Craig asked as he pointed to a tree.

Chief did as he was asked without saying a word.

`You okay to stay on watch for a while longer? Asked Craig.

`Looks like I don't have any choice, the two of you ain't in any fit state`, Chief said.

Craig had rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes as exhaustion finally hit him.

He never answered Chief or heard him leave .

….

It was over four hours later when Actor and Goniff arrived back and Craig could tell at once that the news was not going to be good.

`Well? He asked.

Actor sat down beside him and offered him a cigarette.

`I've got good news and bad`, he said.

`The bad news is that there is no help available in the town. The Krauts arrived two days ago and arrested anyone they suspected of working for the resistance .

All that could escaped and fled to the hills. I'm afraid we are on our own for the moment.`

`Damn`. Said Craig angrily. `This is turning into a real farce.`

`None of this could have been avoided.` said Actor. `No-one knew that the agent had already been moved , and the fact that the resistance in this area is falling

apart does nothing to help matters.`

`We have to find them` ,said Craig.

Actor looked at him

`Warden may I point out that neither you or Casino are in any fit state to travel, especially if it means climbing all over the country side looking for people that do

not wish to be found`.

`We don't have any other choice, we have to get through to London to arrange another pick up, and unfortunately every contact we had was in that town.

If they are in those hills then that's where we're going`, Craig said .

`Very well, but not until the morning, we cannot chance either you or Casino missing your footing and causing yourselves more injury, and a good night's sleep

will do us all good`, said Actor.

Craig was going to argue, but as he looked at Actor he realized that they all needed rest.

`We'll leave at first light. You said you had good news? He asked.

Actor smiled.

`Well we did manage to find some medical supplies and food, so at least Goniff will be quiet for the night`.

Craig smiled despite the seriousness of the situation.

`Well at least that's something`. He said.

`I'll go and relieve Chief `' he said.

Craig nodded and as he watched Actor start to walk away, he looked across at Casino who was obviously in pain .

`You manage to get anything for Casino's headache? He asked.

`Yes, and I'll see to him now, might just keep him quiet too, although I doubt it`, said Actor

Craig watched him go and wondered if things could really get any worse.

…

`Aw , come on Warden how much further we gotta go? Me feet are killin' me`, grumbled Goniff.

Craig turned and looked at him.

`Well just what do you suggest we do Goniff? He asked sarcastically.

`Well we gotta do something' Casino butted in, `Cos we can't just keep walkin`.

`I'll explain it again gentlemen. We need the resistance to get us out of here, and they are up here somewhere, and until we find them we are stuck here,

now what part of that do you not understand? He snapped.

Goniff looked at him.

`Well me feet still hurt`, he grumbled

Craig turned away shaking his head. The trek up into the hills was taking it's toll on all of them. They had been walking for over a day and a half now and were

running short of food, and it was only Chief's skill that had found the small stream so that they had been able to quench their thirst that morning. His foot was hurting

like hell and the constant walking, or hobbling in his case, was doing nothing to help reduce the swelling and he knew that despite all of Actors efforts that his hand

was infected. At least Casino seemed to be doing better than he was, at least he was back to grousing about anything and everything.

`We'll stop here for a while`, he said.

`Probably a good idea`, said a voice from behind him.

Craig turned and looked at Chief, trying not to look as startled as he felt.

`We got a problem? He asked.

`Got a steep climb ahead`, was the reply.

`Oh now that's just great, just what we need Injun`, snapped Casino..

`Cool it Casino`, Craig snapped back.

Casino sat down with his back against a tree

`Okay, but you want to tell me how you're going to get up there ? Cos you can hardly walk now as it is let alone climb anything`. He asked.

`I'm fine Casino, but you're concern for my welfare is duly noted`' said Craig sarcastically.

Casino smiled at him

`Sure you are baby, that limp ain't getting any better you know, any idiot can see that`,

`Well you'd be the one to notice then wouldn't you? He said turning back towards Chief.

`You see anything? He asked

`If they're out there Warden they're hidden , ain't seen nothing'`, said Chief quietly.

`Damn`, said Craig.

Actor had been sitting quietly on a nearby tree stump , not saying anything.

`Maybe it would be best to head back to the town and see if any of them have returned`. He said.` Alone I could be there and back in a day `,

`Might be a good idea Warden`, said Chief.

If the suggestion had come from any of the others Craig would probably have dismissed it outright.

`You need to rest that foot, and we ain't getting anywhere like this, like looking for a needle in a haystack, at least here I can find us some food, won't be much

but it'll keep us from starving' and we have water, and a day or two ain't gonna make a difference either way`, finished Chief.

Craig looked first at Chief and then at Actor before reluctantly giving in.

`Okay but take Goniff with you`, he said.

`Warden it really would be quicker and easier if I went alone, no offence Goniff,` said Actor

`None taken mate , I'd rather stay 'ere `, said Goniff quickly.

`All right, but Actor , don't take any chances, all right? He said.

Actor nodded and without another word set off back the way they had come.

…

Angel put down the book that she had been trying to read and stood up and headed towards the kitchen. Having got there she decided that another cup of coffee

was the last thing she needed and turned and walked back out and plonked herself back in the armchair she had just vacated. She picked up the phone and was just

about to dial John's number again when she heard the key in the front door.

She put the phone down and stood up, waiting for him to enter the room.

`Hi Honey `, he said as he walked towards her.

`Anything? She asked quickly, not returning his greeting.

`I'm sorry love, but right now no-one knows anything, they just seem to have disappeared off the face of the earth.` he said.

Angel turned and looked out of the window.

`They do say that no news is good news`, he said.

Angel didn't answer him.

`Angel , look at me`, he said.

Angel ignored him lost in her thoughts.

John took her arm and slowly turned her towards him.

She stared at him.

`Where the hell are they ? She asked tearfully.

`I wish I knew love, but we've been in contact with two of the resistance teams in that area and they know nothing, they did at least tell us that they had lost contact

with one of their sections and were sending people to find out what was going on, but right now all I can tell you is that everyone is doing all they can to find them`,

said John quietly.

`Well it's not enough `, snapped Angel as she walked away from him.

`It's all we can do`, John said patiently.` It's not like it's the first time they've been late back now is it?

Angel turned to face him.

`No, and the last time Goniff had been hurt,` she said,

John walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

`Oh John, don't you understand, that's all I can see,` she said, `That there hurt or they've been caught or worse, I'm scared that they won't get home`,

John pulled her tighter to him.

`Honey everyone is doing all they can, I promise you that`, he said.

As she put her head on his shoulder her felt the tears on her face.

He had asked that his return to the States be delayed, but his request had been denied as he knew it would be, but for her sake he had known he had to try.

He had two days, and as he desperately clung to Angel he could only hope that she would understand why they had to leave and that she would still want to

go with him.

…...


	6. Chapter 6

Actor entered the café , took a seat by the window and ordered a coffee. The town looked much as it had a few days before with the exception of the blood stained

wall at the end of the main street. He had overheard the men talking about the reprisals that had taken place for the towns refusal to tell the Germans

where the resistance had escaped too. He knew as they all did that this was just an excuse for the killings. No-one knew where the resistance was , that was the way

of things. Actor looked across the main street and caught his breath as he saw the man cross the road and head for the cafe door. He tried to pay no attention, not

until he was really sure of what he had seen, but the man ordered coffee and then took the sat at the next table with his back to Actor and then started to read his

newspaper.

Actor took another sip of his coffee .

`We have missed you my friend`, said a soft voice behind him, `I will meet you in the Doctor's office in twenty minutes `,

Actor listened but remained silent.

The man finished his coffee , tucked his paper under his arm and walked out of the café leaving Actor trying hard not to show how relieved he felt.

….

Marcel watched as Actor entered the office and then quickly walked towards him and grabbed his hand and shook it warmly.

`You are not all that is left I hope? He asked

Actor smiled.

`No my friend , the others are about a days walk from here, with the resistance gone we had no choice but to go after them, we did not expect you to come

looking for us`.

`Ah`, said Marcel. `When we got word that you were missing I could do nothing else for the men who saved our lives`,

`I am as relieved to see you as the others will be, but the question is can you get us out? asked Actor

`Oh that is easy, I have contacts in the next town , once we are there we can arrange for your pick up`,

Actor sighed,

`That is good Marcel, thank you. Now when can we leave? He asked.

`I have a truck not far from here, can we get to your friends by road? asked Marcel.

`For the most part , yes and then I will go and find them , it would be easiest if you could hide the truck whilst I fetch them,` said Actor.

`Good , then we have a plan, we will leave within the hour, I will get some food and drink for them , I know how hungry Goniff gets`, laughed Marcel.

Actor sat down in the armchair.

`That is it my friend, relax , you are safe now`, said Marcel `I will be back soon`,

Marcel turned and walked towards the door leaving Actor thanking God that they had managed to save Marcel and his brother from the firing squad those few

months before. There was something to be said for being in the right place at the right time after all.

…..

Chief turned to Craig.

`Someone's coming Warden`, he whispered.

`Actor? Craig asked

`Too soon for him, but it's only one person`, said Chief.

Both men lay flat and watched the trail below them. It was Chief who smiled first.

`Don't know how he's done it , but it's Actor `. He said as he rose to his feet.

He helped Craig up and waited until he got his balance before he released him.

`You run all the way here? Asked Chief as Actor approached him.

Actor looked at him and smiled.

`Actually I got a lift`. He said

`You what? Asked Craig.

`Would you believe the resistance came looking for us? we have a truck hidden not far from here and according to Marcel an easy way home after that`. Said Actor.

`No more walking? Asked Goniff hopefully.

`Not after we get to the truck`. Said Actor `And yes Goniff , before you ask I did bring food`.

`You Actor , are a gentleman`, said Goniff beaming.

`I know`, said Actor with a condescending nod of his head

`Okay, enough chitchat ,let's get the hell out of here `, said Craig trying to pick up some of the gear .

`Got this `, said Chief as he picked up the bag that Craig had been reaching for.

Craig nodded gratefully.

`You okay Chief? He asked

`We gonna get back in time for the wedding? Chief asked quietly.

`Probably not`, said Craig noting the sadness in the question.

`She'll be gone then, never got to say goodbye properly`, he said.

Craig nodded , as he realised that Chief's thoughts mirrored his own.

`She has to have a life of her own Chief`, said Craig. `And no I don't like it any more than you do that she's leaving, and I'm going to miss her more than I care to

admit. But if it's what she wants I'll do all I can to make things easy for her, and you know she'll write to you as soon as she can, she won't just forget you ,

you mean to much to her.`

`She was my best friend, could tell her anything`. Said Chief.

`As could we all` . Said Actor. `We will all miss her, she was special to all of us.

Goniff walked up to join them.

`You guys are talking about her as if she's dead, she 's only getting married, and after the war we'll all be going back to the States anyway, so we'll see her

as often as we like then,` said Goniff cheerfully. `Now can we get going, me stomach's rumbling`.

Craig smiled at Chief and watched as the smile slowly crept across his face.

`Guess something's never change then `, he said as he watched Goniff start down the trail.

`Well I suppose I had better catch him up `, said Actor laughing `Especially as he has no idea where he's going`.

Actor and Chief both turned and followed Goniff.

`You alright Casino? Craig asked

`Yeah fine Warden, just fine`, he said.

`Then let's go`, said Craig.

` Going home ain't gonna be the same without her at the mansion waiting for us.` Said Casino.

`I know`, said Craig .

`Don't care what you say Warden, when I get back the first thing I'm gonna do is get stinking drunk , and I'm warnin' you , you'd better not get in the way`, said

Casino.

Craig looked at him

`Casino the first rounds on me `, he said `Now move it before you get this crutch up your backside`, he said.

Casino stood up and smiled at Craig

`Whatever you say Warden`, he said as he hooked Craig's arm over his shoulder, `Whatever you say`.

…...

Angel looked at the dress hanging from the wardrobe door , it really was beautiful, she took it down and holding it against her stared at herself in the mirror. She

remembered the day that Actor had offered to take her shopping , telling her that he had personal things to attend to but would be finished in time to bring her home

if she would like him too. She had been standing in the shop trying to decide whether the dress she was trying on was suitable for her wedding when she had heard

the door open . She had turned to see him looking at her.

`Will you please go and take that abomination off , it makes you look like an old woman.` he said.

She looked at him.

`I am trying to find something that will be wearable after my wedding, there is a war on you know`, she stated.

`If you don't take that thing off I'll buy it anyway and then tear it too shreds`, he said quietly.

`You wouldn't dare`, she said.

`Angel this is your wedding dress we're talking about, not something that can be just used again, this has to be something special`, he said.

`Now please take off the dress`,

Angel gave in and as she was about to get redressed a hand and a gown had appeared through the curtain.

`Try this`, said Actor.

She had walked out from behind the curtains and straight towards him.

`I am not buying this`, she said.

`Don't you like it? He asked.,

`You know I do, it's beautiful`, she said but it's so frivolous, I'll never get to wear it again,`

`Good , then we'll take it and the accessories`, he said.

`No we will not`, said Angel sharply.

Actor looked at her.

`Angel, you have spent the last year looking after us, you have given us your time and your love, something that no one else bothered to do, you have taken care of

all of us in turn, helped us when we needed it and gone out of your way to keep us out of trouble, so will you please , for once , just accept the gifts we have for you

and just let us each say thank you in our own way? He said.

`Actor I ,` Angel stuttered

`We have all done something special for you`, he interrupted. `So please say thank you and accept graciously`.

Angel looked at him.

`Thank you`, she said smiling at him. `It really is too much though.

`Angel`. Warned Actor.

`But I will accept , graciously`, she said giggling at him.

Actor laughed at her and then accepted the hug she gave him.

`You'd better take that off , I'll arrange to have it delivered`, he said.

Angel nodded and went back behind the curtain.

When she came out Actor had gone and in his place stood Goniff and Casino.

`Come to take you to lunch`, said Casino,

`And then to see a movie, said Goniff. `That's if you 'd like too , if you've got no other plans.

Angel smiled as she remembered what Actor had told her .

Each in their own way.

This was their way of saying thank you.

`Why gentlemen I would love too`, she exclaimed

She linked arms with both of them and they left the shop laughing.

…

The closing of a door brought her back from her memories and she quickly hung the dress back on the door and almost ran out into the hallway.

John stood there with a smile on his face.

`You've found them? She asked.

`Not personally,` he teased, `But the resistance have , they should be home in two or three days.

`Are they hurt? she asked .

`As far as we can tell apart from a few cuts and bruises they're all fine`, he said.

Angel flopped down in the chair and put her head in her hands.

`Thank God`, she said quietly.

John took her in his arms and held her .

`It's all going to be fine now, so stop fretting about them`, he said.

Angel looked at him and smiled.

`Do you know exactly when they'll get back? She asked.

John immediately knew the real question.

`Honey I'm sorry , but they aren't going to make it for the wedding, and probably not even before we have to leave`. He said.

Angel looked at him,

`I can't leave before they get home, I have to know they are okay`, she said.

`Angel we have to leave tomorrow after the ceremony, I can't get an extension, I did try, but we have to be on that plane tomorrow afternoon,

we have no choice`, he said.

Angel held his hands tightly.

`I know`, she said.

`You have my word that they are all fine, and I'll arrange for them to send a telegram to us the minute they get back, it will be waiting for you when we get home,`

he said.

Angel smiled at him.

`Thank you`, she said as she pulled him closer to her. `You do know how much I love you don't you? She asked tearfully

`Yes honey I do`, he said, `It's almost as much as I love you`,

John stroked her hair and wished with all his heart that he could shake the feeling of dread that had engulfed him.

…

Angel stood in front of the mirror and looked at her reflection. The dress truly was beautiful, and it made her look and feel the same way.

She picked up the flowers , took one last look and then headed for the door. She wished it was Craig waiting for her on the other side but at least he was safe,

that would have to do for now, they were all safe, this time.

Angel stood with her hand on the door handle for a few seconds longer than necessary, and then opened the door.


	7. Chapter 7

John looked at her open mouthed

`You look beautiful `, he said

Angel smiled at him unable to answer.

`It's all right honey, really , I do understand`, he said

`I know , and that's what makes this so hard`, Angel said softly.

`They should be back by tomorrow evening`, he said.

`Oh John , I love you so much`, she said as she threw herself into his arms.

John held her , closer and tighter and let her bury her head in his shoulder as she started to cry.

`We can do this honey, we talked about it , and right now this is the best thing for you`, he said,

`Then why doesn't it feel like it? She sobbed.

`It will do , in time,` he said `I promise.

Angel nodded and let go of him.

`God I must look a mess`, she said.

John laughed.

`Just a bit, but I love you anyway`, he said. `Now get yourself tidied up and I'll meet you outside when you're ready, okay?

`Okay`, she said.

John smiled at her and then walked towards the front door, turning once to look at her and wishing with all his heart he could make things right for her, and give her

the happiness she so deserved.

….

Craig watched them as they arrived at the mansion knowing that none of them really cared whether they got here or not. They were a day late for Angels departure,

one lousy day, and she was gone without any of them having the chance to say goodbye. Damn life really sucked sometimes. He knew that Chief would withdraw and

accepted the silence, knowing that he would sort things out for himself in his own time, Actor too was quieter than usual, but what bothered him most was Goniff and

Casino. The two of them being quiet was one thing he had not bargained for. It was going to be a long few days, he just hoped that if he kept them busy they could

work their way out of the depression that was setting in.

They opened the door and all stood still as they listened to the silence.

Goniff spoke first.

`Funny ain't it? But you know me mind must be playing tricks on me cos I can smell bacon`, he said.

`That ain't your mind Limey, that's cooking `, said Casino as they both looked at each other and raced towards the kitchen.

`Angel`. They shouted as they saw her standing at the stove.

`Thought you might like breakfast`, she said as she smiled at them.

They raced towards her and both tried to hug her at once.

She pushed them away.

`Go wash up, ` she said `Breakfast will be about fifteen minutes.

They both kissed her cheek and headed out of the kitchen door almost knocking down Chief ,

`Hi`, he said.

`Angel turned and looked at him.

`Hi`, she said `Breakfast in fifteen okay`, she said turning back to the stove.

Actor walked in , took her hand and kissed it.

`If you need anything`, he whispered.

Angel nodded but didn't look at him.

Craig hobbled over to her.

`You alright? she asked as she saw the walking stick and the bandaged hand.

`I was going to ask you the same thing`, he said.

Angel turned and went back to cooking the bacon.

`Angel, talk to me`, he said.

`Can't , not now , not yet, she said tearfully `Please just leave it , let me deal with this my own way, if you try to help I'll fall apart, please just leave me alone`,

`I'm here if you need me`, he said as he touched her shoulder.

Angel nodded and got herself a glass of water and dried her eyes. She heard him shuffle out of the kitchen but did not turn to look at him .

She straightened herself , took a deep breath and went back to her cooking.

….

`What d'you think happened then? Asked Goniff.

`How the hell would I know `, said Casino.

`She's hurtin'`, said Chief to no one in particular.

`Anyone can see that Injun`. Snapped Casino.

`Then perhaps we should just try and keep things as they would have been if none of this had happened `, said Actor, `At least until we know for sure what's going on.

`Good idea`, said Craig from the doorway.

`You shouldn't be up here Warden, Doc told you to be careful, don't think climbing stairs was on the list of things you should be doing.` said Actor.

`Needed to talk to you, said Craig, `She's home , but she's hurting , only just holding it together, won't take much to get her to fall apart , so be careful okay`,

`Not going to be an easy breakfast is it? Asked Casino

`Let's just do our best to get through it, talk about the mission, talk about anything that doesn't have to do with her being here, instead of in the States, `he said.

He looked towards the door as he heard her call them .

`Right , let's try our best not to mess this up shall we? Asked Craig.

They headed downstairs and found themselves looking at a table filled with bacon , eggs , toast, and a pot of coffee,

But Angel was nowhere to be seen.

…

They had been back for two days and Craig again rang the cottage only to get no answer.

`I've given her enough time , I'm going over there`, he told Actor.

`Do you think that's wise? Actor asked

Craig shrugged his shoulders

` I don't know. What the hell am I going to say to her Actor? I know she's hurting but I didn't expect her to stay away this long. She told me to leave her alone,

you think I should do that, let her come to me? He asked.

`I think we should at least make sure that she is all right, then if she needs more time, we can give it to her`, he said.

`Right , you get the jeep , we'll go and see what the hells going on with her,` said Craig.

They pulled up outside the cottage thirty minutes later and Craig stood at the front door deciding whether he should knock or just walk in.

The door opened and Angel looked at them both.

Both men were shocked at what they saw.

She looked awful. Red eyed from crying and exhausted from lack of sleep .Both men tried hard not to stare.

`Suppose you want to come in`, she said, as she turned and walked back into the cottage.

Craig looked around the room in astonishment, it was a mess, with boxes and clothes scattered everywhere.

`What happened,? He asked.

Angel looked at him.

`Oh `, she said as she saw what he was staring at. `Sorry about the mess, brought some things back from London, haven't felt like clearing them away yet`.

`Have you eaten lately? Asked Actor

Angel shrugged her shoulders

`Don't remember, don't think so`, she said.

Actor headed for the kitchen.

`You alright ? Asked Craig.

`Just fine`, she said as she sat down.

`Would it help to talk? He asked.

`Yeah that would make it all better , now wouldn't it? She answered sarcastically.

`Only trying to help`, said Craig.

Angel sighed.

`I know, and I'm sorry to be such a bitch, haven't felt this bad in a long time`, she said tearfully.

`What happened Angel? He asked quietly .

`I made a choice.` she said.

`Between us and him? He asked already knowing the answer.

Angel didn't answer him straight away, but just stared into thin air.

`I loved him Craig, so very much, and if I could have spent the rest of my life over here , I'd have taken my chances in London and to hell with the bombing and I

know we could have been happy, it was just the States seemed so far away and ….

Angel sighed and looked at the floor.

`I just knew, that if I left and one of you got hurt and needed me and I wasn't able to get back to you that I would never forgive myself, I care about all of you

so very much , so we talked and in the end we called the wedding off.` she said.

`We? He asked.

`He understood Craig, and that was the worst thing. If he'd yelled or been angry maybe I would feel better, but he didn't, he understood why I couldn't go ,

said he'd always love me and that he'd wait as long as he needed to for me to decide that I wanted to be with him, Told me that after the war was over, if I still

cared for him then all I had to do was find him,` she said.

`Sound like a very special man`, said Craig.

`You know the only thing he asked was that I try the dress on so he could take a photo , said it would be something for him to carry with him, a hope for the

future`. She said tearfully.

`You could still go to him Angel, if being apart from him is making you this unhappy , then maybe it's not the right thing to do `, said Craig.

`You think I haven't thought of that over the last two days? She asked.

`Sorry honey , just thinking out loud`, he said.

`I need to be here with you , all of you, until the war is over, I know that it's the right thing to do , not just for me , but for all of us. I think I would have died a

little every day if I'd gone with him , just waiting for the telegram that might arrive telling me that one of you was lost or hurt or worse. I couldn't have lived like that

and John realised it. Who knows maybe if I'm very lucky and it's meant to be, then John may just be waiting . It's a chance I have to take and as much as I want to go

to John, I don't think I could ever be truly happy worrying about all of you, always feeling that I should be here with you, just in case anything happened, I would

never forgive myself if you needed me and I wasn't here, we've been through so much together, I should do what feels right, shouldn't I ? She asked.

Before Craig could answer Actor entered the room

Angel turned to look at him as he walked in and put the plate down in front of her.

`Eat`, he said simply.

Angel smiled and wiped the tears away.

`Yes Sir`. She said.

Actor smiled back at her and watched as she slowly ate the sandwich he had made for her.

Angel looked at them both.

`I can eat without being watched you know`, she said.

`I know , it's just that we worry about you too, it goes both ways you know`. He said smiling at her.

Angel sighed.

`I know, and I appreciate it, but there's nothing you can do right now , honestly`, she said.

`Could be there with a hug if you need one`, Craig said seriously

Despite everything Angel found herself smiling back at him.

`Would like that a lot Little Brother`, she said.

`Could take better care of you if you came back to the mansion , you feel like staying with us for a while? Asked Craig hopefully `Being here alone isn't helping now is it?

Angel looked at him shook her head and sighed.

` Okay, providing that you tell Goniff I really don't need mothering`, she said. `I'm going to be fine, it may just take a while. It's not like I'm not going to ever talk

to John again, he's going to call when he's settled and we can still write, I just need a little time now and then , okay.

Craig smiled at her.

`I'll do my best with Goniff, but I can't promise`, he said.

Angel nodded.

`Look I need to clean up here and then get changed and pack a few things, why don't you just pick me up this afternoon? She asked.

`Why don't I just ring for reinforcements and then we'll get done quicker `, he said as he headed for the phone.

`No Craig really , you can't expect them to come and clean`, she said.

`Honey if I tell them the sooner this place is clean the sooner you get to the mansion they'll be here before you can blink`, Craig said.

As Craig left the room Actor came and sat next to her .

`Are you anywhere near to being alright? He asked.

`Of course I'm not`, she said sadly, `But I will be , just give me a little time`.

`You know I am here if you need me, don't you? he asked.

Angel smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

`That is one thing I have always been sure of`, she said as she put her head on his shoulder.

`The troops will be here as soon as they can`, said Craig. `How about coffee while we wait?

`I'll get it`, she said.

Actor made to argue,

`I am still capable of making coffee`, she said,` Now sit`,

Knowing that she needed something to do neither men argued.

…

Angel returned to the mansion but if Craig had hoped that she would be better there he found that he was mistaken.

She had spent the first day in her room , and he had not bothered her, letting her get the sleep he knew she badly needed. Actor continued to tell him to give

her time, but after three days this advice was wearing a little thin, and he was starting to get more concerned about her every day.

`You want coffee Warden? Asked Chief from the doorway.

Craig looked up and nodded his thanks.

Chief came back a few moments later , put his mug on the desk and turned to leave.

`Thought I might take Angel for a walk later if she'll come`, he said.

` Good idea do your best to encourage her to go, it will do her good,` said Craig.

Chief left without saying another word.

Craig smiled in spite of everything, they were all trying so hard to help her, and he knew from experience that this help would eventually drive her crazy.

`Mind if I hide in here? Angel asked as she entered his office .

`Be my guest Honey `, he said smiling.

`If Goniff asks you haven't seen me, okay? She said.

`That bad huh?

`I just need a little piece and quiet, and between him and Casino arguing over who's helping the most , there are slowly driving me crazier than I am already`,

she said smiling.

`Welcome to my world`. He laughed.

Angel chuckled and them gave him a pained look as she heard the knock on the door.

`Hey Warden`, began Goniff. `Oh hi love , been looking for ya`, he said as he saw Angel.

`Goniff , not now`, said Craig.

`Just wanted to know`, continued Goniff.

Craig stood up and walked towards him.

`Goniff, we are in the middle of something, and I'm sure that whatever you want can wait until later, okay? He said firmly as he pushed Goniff gently towards

the door.

`Oh yeah, right Warden, see ya later then`, he said.

Craig looked at her and smiled.

`The things I do for you`, he said

`Much appreciated ,` she said.

Craig took a sip of coffee.

`Alright `, said Angel. `Go ahead and ask .

He looked at her and smiled.

`That obvious huh?

Angel nodded.

`Okay , how are you felling , and the truth would be nice`, he said.

Angel sighed.

`Good times and bad I suppose, sometimes I just get a little tearful, it's nothing that anyone does, it's just me, I know I made the right decision, but it still makes

me feel miserable sometimes, but I'm going to be fine`, she said as she saw the worry on his face.

`I'm here if you need me ,` he said.

`What do you think I'm doing here? she asked him `You're always good for a place to hide if nothing else`.

He looked at her and smiled.

`Well that's a good sign`, he said.

She looked at him , puzzled.

`The first signs of a sense of humour returning`, he said laughing.

`I'll keep trying, I promise`, she said as she stood up. `Well , I am going to try and make it outside without a bodyguard, I'll see you at lunch`,

`Okay Honey`, he said as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

`Let me know if you need anything`,

`I will, I promise, and thanks Craig, for everything`, she said.

Craig stared at her as she left and shook his head. She had given up so much for all of them and she still stood there and thanked him, not thinking for one

minute that it should have been the other way around . Not for the first time he thought how lucky they all were that she was a part of their lives. He walked to the

window and watched her walk towards the woods and the quiet places that she had found there, he smiled as he saw the figure follow her and knew that there was

no way she was going to be left alone. Each of them was going to help her in their own way whether she wanted it or not. He just hoped that she wasn't too crazy

before they'd finished.

…

Angel sat with her back to the tree and closed her eyes , and listened. There was nothing but the sound of the birds singing and the ducks flapping about on

the pond. Peace and quiet that's what she needed, no Goniff chattering or arguing with Casino , just stillness. She smiled to herself.

`You want to get out here? She asked.

`Didn't want to disturb you`. Said Chief quietly.

Angel opened her eyes and looked at him.

`You are the quietist person I know,` she said. `And you don't disturb me`.

Chief smiled, and sat down beside her.

`You want to talk? He asked.

Angel shook her head.

`All talked out`, she said, `Just want to sit and listen `.

Chief put his arm round her and drew her too him so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

`This okay? he asked softly

Angel didn't answer, just nestling closer to him.

Chief leant back against the tree and relaxed, instinctively knowing that right now silence was all she needed.

…

As they entered the mansion it sounded as if all hell had broken loose.

`Admit Limey , you stole my pie`, yelled Casino.

`Didn't see no name on it`, said Goniff innocently.

`Why you little…..

`Now come on mate it was only a piece of pie`, said Goniff laughing

`My pie`, said Caino as he turned towards the sink.

`Aw mate now you wouldn't do that now would you?

Angel screamed at the cold wet wash cloth that Casino had aimed at Goniff missed him completely and hit her full in the face.

`Casino , yelled Chief,

Casino looked at Angel and tried unsuccessfully not to laugh.

`Hey wasn't my fault, the limey shouldn't have ducked.` he giggled.

Angel picked up the wash cloth , walked passed Casino without a word and dropped it back in the sink, and then just as calmly walked out of the kitchen .

`Damn it Casino, why did you have to go and upset her? Asked Chief angrily.

`Yeah you should go and apologize mate`, said Goniff stifling a grin.

`Perhaps you should both go`, said an angry voice from the doorway.

`Oh come on Warden we didn't mean nothing, it was an accident

You know we wouldn't do anything like that to Angel on purpose`, said Goniff.

They both looked at Craig

`Okay we're going`, grumbled Casino. `But I'll tell you one thing , she sure ain't any fun any more`,

`You don't say Casino`, said Angel as she came through the outside kitchen door and stood behind him

Casino turned to look at her and was about to speak when he saw the pan of cold water in her hand.

`Aw come on baby, it was only one little wet cloth`, he said

`Yeah I know, but it hit me Casino, ` she said.

`You gonna let her do this Warden? He asked.

`Casino, do you really think I'm stupid enough to try to stop her? Asked Craig .

`Okay , I surrender, I'll do anything, but hold off on the drenching will ya? Asked Casino

Angel lowered the pan.

`Anything? She asked.

`What do you want? Asked Casino

Angel looked thoughtful for a moment.

`Breakfast in bed for a week would be nice`, she said.

`What? Yelled Casino.

Angel raised the pan once more.

`Okay , but the Limeys helping`, said Casino. `He's the one that caused all this, `

Angel stared at him.

`He ducked`, he said smiling at her.

`So he did`, she said.

Casino sat down, pleased that he had at least for the moment shifted the blame to Goniff.

`Well in that case, we'll make it two weeks, shall we? One week each`, she said.

`Aw well done mate , you just got us two weeks instead of one, ` said Goniff.

Angel looked at Craig and smiled the first real smile he had seen in a long time.

`You know , I decided, I can make my own breakfast ` she said as she emptied the pan of cold water over Casino's head.

Casino leapt up screeching .

`Guess we're even`, she said smirking at him.

Casino ran his fingers through his wet hair.

`You think? He asked

`Yeah I think`, said Angel.

`Well think again baby, cos you're going to get a lot wetter`, he said as he reached for the pan and walked to the sink.

Angel headed for the door

`Well don't just stand there , move`, she yelled at Craig.

Craig laughed and stood aside.

Angel grinned at him and then looked at Chief and winked.

`You got that pan filled yet baby? She teased.

Casino looked at her and laughed as he put the pan down.

`Ain't going to bother, not right now anyway, but this ain't over baby, ` he said `Like someone once said , revenge will be sweet`,

`Gottas catch me first`, she said smiling

`Easier if you were gonna stick around here for a while, ` he said hopefully.

Angel looked at him.

`Never was one to run away from a challenge Casino`, she said.

This time the wet cloth hit nothing but the wall.


End file.
